Military Losses
Thievery Thieves are lost on failed operations. The amount of thieves lost on an operation depends on the reason the operation failed: *'5%' of sent thieves lost due to incompetence *'6.5%' of sent thieves lost due to Thieve's Trap *'5-15%' (random) of sent thieves lost due to Guard Houses All losses are rounded up to the nearest integer. Likewise, if you send 1 thief on an intel operation, etc., and fail, you will lose your 1 thief (except for Spirits) Thievery losses cannot be reduced by Barracks. Attacking Attacks Other Modifiers There are several factors to determining battle losses. They are as follows: *Fountain of Resu: 40% fewer losses *Mortality: Negates Fountain of Resu (except if the attacker has it active) *Barracks: 0.5% fewer losses per 1% land used *Rept Hai: When attacking a Rept Hai, you lose 3x normal Military Losses are also dependent on which race you choose: *Dragon: Loses 20% of normal *High Elf: All military units are immortal (except on Blasphemy Crusade or if the defending tribe has Mortality active) *Raven: Loses 75% of normal *Uruk Hai: Loses 125% of normal *Viking: Loses 75% of normal Formula \left(RawDef\cdot \left(1+DeamsHunt+\frac{Walls}{Land}\right)\right)\div \left(OffPerUnit\cdot\left(1+CiorinsBlessing+\frac{Weaponries}{Land}\right)\right)\cdot (CombatLosses\cdot(1-(FountainOfResu\cdot Mortality))\cdot \left(1-\frac{Barracks}{Land\cdot2}\cdot Race\cdot ReptHai\right) *''Raw Def: Raw defense of defending tribe'' *''Deam's Hunt: 0.1 if active, 0 if inactive or negated (by Magical Void or Enchantress Salem)'' *''Walls: Total Number of Walls'' *''Land: Total acreage'' *''Off Per Unit: Offense points per unit sent'' *''Ciorin's Blessing: 0.15 if active, 0 if inactive or negated (by Winds of Distress)'' *''Combat Losses:'' **''Blasphemy Crusade, Standard Attack, Raze: 0.04'' **''Barren Grab, Commandeer, Pillage, Raid: 0.006'' **''Hit-n-Run: 0.03'' *''Fountain of Resu: 0.4 if active, 0 if inactive'' *''Mortality 0 if active, 1 if inactive'' *''Barracks: Total number of Barracks'' *''Race: '' **''0.2 if Dragon'' **''0.75 if Raven'' **''1.25 if Uruk Hai'' **''0.75 if Viking'' *''Rept Hai: 3 if defender is Rept Hai, 1 if other'' Example Lets say the defending tribe is a Mori Hai with 20,000 Axethrowers (0/5) as defense. The target has no Walls but has Deam's Hunt active. This means they have ((20,000*5)*1.1) = 110,000 defense points. You (the attacking tribe) are a Dwarf with enough Grey Beards (8/3) to win the battle, which will be a Standard Attack (4% losses for attacking tribe). At first, you do not have Ciorin's Blessing or Fountain of Resu active. Meaning you need more than 13,750 Grey Beards to win. Your losses are as follows: ((110,000/8)*0.04 = 550 Grey Beards. Next you attack the same opponent, but this time you cast Enchantress Salem on the target(negating Deam's Hunt causing them to temporarily have 100,000 defense points), and have Ciorin's Blessing and Fountain of Resu active. New losses are as follows: ((100,000/(8*1.15))*(0.04*(1-0.4)) = 261 Grey Beards* Next you attack the same opponent, but this time in addition to all of the above, you have 25% Weaponries, however the target has Mortality active. ((100,000)/(8*1.4))*0.04 = 358 Grey Beards* This final time you attack the same opponent, cast Enchantress Salem, Ciorin's Blessing, Fountain of Resu, have 25% Weaponries and 25% Barracks. The target does not have mortality active. ((100,000)/(8*1.4))*((0.04*(1-0.4)*(1-(25/(100*2))) = 188 Grey Beards* Note how it doesn't matter if you send more than what is required to win, your losses are always determined by the defense of the defending tribe. *All losses are rounded up to the nearest unit Defending Similar to attacking, with some minor differences. *Fountain of Resu: 40% fewer losses *Mortality: Negates Fountain of Resu (except if the attacker does not have it active) *Barracks: 0.5% fewer losses per 1% land used *Combat Research: 1% fewer losses per 1% combat research *Viking: When attacked by a Viking, you lose 150% of normal *Uruk Hai: When attacked by an Uruk Hai, you lose 200% of normal Military Losses are also dependent on which race you choose: *Dragon: Loses 20% of normal *High Elf: All military units are immortal (except if the attacking tribe has Mortality active) *Raven: Loses 75% of normal *Uruk Hai: Loses 125% of normal *Viking: Loses 75% of normal Venom See Venom Category:Basics